<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Lizzie by KQueen26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863812">Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Lizzie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26'>KQueen26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Made another OC description for Lizzie, a character in "Hazbin Rochelle".  I like helping everyone get an idea on what my characters will be like and so I hope this will give y'all some insight.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KQueen's Hazbin OC Descriptions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hazbin Hotel OC Description: Lizzie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Full Name: Lizabeth "Lizzie"</p><p>*Species: Demon.</p><p>*Gender: Female.</p><p>*Age: 19 (born in Hell).</p><p>*Sexuality: Bisexual.</p><p>*Personality: Witty, sarcastic, loyal, rebellious, daring, smart, and a little crazy (good kind).</p><p>*Physical Description: Lizzie is a demoness with indigo-colored skin, black hair in a lob hairstyle, and gray eyes.  She has a pair of horns protruding from her forehead and cloven hoofs like a goat.  She is considered pretty.  She dresses in a style combining goth and vintage looks.</p><p>*Relationships: Best friend of Rochelle, Harry, and Nate.  Used to date Rochelle.</p><p>*History: Lizzie was born in Hell in 1892.  She is the daughter of one of Hell's noble families but she left them when she decided she didn't want to be "some rubber-stamp perfect princess".  At some point, she met Rochelle and the two formed a connection.  She also befriends hellhound Harry and an imp named Nate.  She and Rochelle used to date for a while but the relationship ended on good terms.  Lizzie works at Rosie's Emporium but tries to make sure she isn't in Cannibal Colony for too long.</p><p>*Headcanon Voice: Grey Griffin.</p><p>*Notes:<br/>
-Inspired by Lizzie Borden, who was accused of hacking her parents with an axe in 1892.  She was acquitted and spent the rest of her days in her hometown of Fall River, Massachusetts.  Lizzie (the demon) was born on August 4, 1892, the day the murders took place.</p><p>-Originally, Lizzie was going to be a murderous heiress who killed rich men after marrying them by poisoning them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>